


Let me show you the world in my eyes

by Potix



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Darcy as Elvira, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Loki on a playground, Parents!Tasetricks, Prompt Fill, Romance, Vamp!Darcy, Vamp!Loki, Wedding, daddy!loki, snowball fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potix/pseuds/Potix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Tasertrick one-shots (sometimes related, sometimes not), filling prompts on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). I only own my mistakes, and my poor grammar.

**Written for a on Tumblr prompt- Flippingthebluebird asked for "snowball fight please :)". Here it is, hope you like it!**

"Oh, it's finally snowing!". Darcy's excited voice announced, her stare glued to the snowflakes falling from the grey sky, and landing delicately on the ground. "Snow is amazing, don't you think?" she asked her flatmate, who was currently sitting on the sofa, lazily flipping through the pages of an ancient looking book.

"No" was Loki's laconic answer, and before he left the living room to retreat to his bedroom, he added "Maybe it has some kind of appeal to your placid, simple Midgardian mind...we both know you're usually fascinated by trivial and useless things". He was already out of the room, so he couldn't witness Darcy's hurt expression, and then the sudden glimmer in her eyes.

Lying on his bed, the God of Mischief meditated on his words to her. He knew he had been purposely rude, but he really hated snow. It was in a realm made of ice, that he had discovered that he was not an Asgardian prince, but a bastard Jotunn...how could she, a simple human girl, understand that snow, and ice, and coldness, were for him a reminder of his true nature, a nature he despised to the point of trying to annihilate his own race? Would she truly comprehend, if he would ever find the courage to tell her, that he was a monster even uglier, even more malevolent than she already knew he was?

The fallen prince lost count of the hours, spent alone in the darkness of his room, until he heard a knock on his door. With a swift gesture of his hand, he opened it, and Darcy appeared on the threshold, a fur hat on her head, gloves on her hands, and a pair of boots to protect her feet. Her attire was completed by a hooded coat, and a heavy scarf, which was partially covering her face. She lowered it, in order to speak freely."Come on, let's go outside".

"I'm busy, Darcy" he lied, hoping to dissuade her.

"Yes, I see...it must be very tiring to swallow into self-pity all morning...come outside with me, Loki. Snowflakes won't bite you, you know..."

He ignored her invitation and simply teleported himself to the kitchen, but she refused to give up, and followed him."I will wash your laundry for a month, wash dishes for two weeks, and never again make fun of your horny helm...you can have all this, if only you come with me outside"

Her proposal was interesting, but he needed something else to be convinced."No more lady Gaga when I'm home, and we have a deal".

She pretended to think about it for thirty seconds, before she ran to the door."Well, do your magic and change your clothes...I will wait for you outside". It was only for the sake of appearance, that he put on a green sweater and a pair of boots: he didn't suffer from coldness, after all.

When he reached his flatmate outside, she was already out of sight. The snowfall was already over, but there was enough snow...a few kids were building what he presumed was a snow fort, a couple was laughing while walking with some strange looking rackets on their foot...he was trying to locate Darcy, when something cold and wet hit his face. Loki cleaned his face, prepared to scold the kids, when he heard a giggle, and then another snowball hit him. This time his attacker cackled, and he couldn't help himself but think that she should laugh more often, because it was a wonderful and soothing sound

"Is it all you can do, puny human?" he challenged her, before conjouring dozens of snowballs at his feet. She appeared from behind a tree, and tried to complain ("It's not fair, I don't ha-"), before being buried by a large amount of snow. He might have underestimate her strength, because after a minute she was still on the ground, not moving. Worried, he ran to her and knelt down, calling frantically her name. "Darcy, Darcy...oh,you humans are too fragile!". He was trying to remove the snow from her face, to let her breath properly, when he noticed her arms moving, and her hands pushed the snow on his face. Loki sputtered,and found Darcy laughing at him, her upper body pressed against him. Her cheeks reddened by the cold, her hair covered by snow...her enticingly plump lips so near, that he could just get close and kiss them...His reverie was interrupted by her voice.

"I know about your...real nature, Loki" she confessed."I just wanted to show you that snow, and ice, could be fun...and I don't care if you are an Ice giant, or an elf with big ears,or a dwarf with a long beard, because you're Loki, and it's enough for me". With those words, she shook off the snow from herself and rose from the ground, offering him an hand."Now, do you want to try ice-skating?"

He nodded, and she smiled. Maybe she was right, maybe snow could be fun.

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Playgrounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for another Tumblr prompt- Jovimae asked for Loki and Darcy having a great time at a playground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). I only own my mistakes, and my poor grammar.

When you are a God and you need your best friend/partner in crime/secret girlfriend, doors are really overrated. That's why Loki, God of Mischief and Lies, once a villain and now a powerful aid to the Avengers, decided to simply appear in Darcy Lewis' flat, to do one of the things that he could do better: in other words, to rant about his brother Thor. The only thing he had not forecast, was the tiny girl sitting on the sofa in the living room. A little older than a toddler, she was swinging her short legs back and forth, while sucking a lollipop, and seemed absolutely unfazed by the sudden appearance of a stranger before her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Loki. Of Asgard...and who are  _you_ , may I inquire?"

"You talk funny!" was her reply, followed by a giggle. Usually it didn't take much to annoy Loki, but the little girl obviously didn't know it. "You have a funny name, too"

"It's a common act of courtesy to reply with your name, when introduced to a stranger..." he prompted her again, but the tiny midgardian simply snickered again.

"Tell me your name, now, or I will-". His attempt at intimidation was thankfully interrupted by Darcy, coming out of the bathroom. "Loki, what are you doing here? And why are you intimidating my niece?"

"She told me I have a funny name!" he answered, outraged, and this time Darcy laughed,too. "Imelda, this is Loki...and Loki, this is my favourite niece, Imelda".

"Imelda..and she said my name was funny! Hers is ridiculous!". That comment earned him a kick on his shin from the little girl, and a punch on his shoulder from Darcy.

"Well, since you are here, and so favorably disposed, would you like to go the playground with us?"

"Midgardian playground..."Loki huffed, the disdain obvious in his tone."Asgardian playground, those are places a kid could have fun..." he added.

"It's really a shame, but I don't have my magic broomstick with me, so we have to content ourselves with one of the 21 Central Park's playground today...Come on, Loki- it will be fun!"

* * *

"It will be fun, they said..." Loki muttered one hour later, while his feet were being covered by sand by Imelda, one tiny bucket at time. "May you be merciful, and end my agony? Or maybe you are one of Odin's emissary, sent here to torture me again?". The answer was more sand,dumped unceremoniously on his face.

Then , she wanted to try the swings...and it was only because of Darcy that he didn't push her with all his force, to make her fly and then land, face down, in the pond; and later, when his girlfriend asked him to take a look on her while she was going to buy ice-cream for all of them, the pesky girl dared to offer him a lollipop...after extracting the same sweets from her own mouth.

At the end of the day, Loki was willing to add "kidnapping and sell of annoying girl" to the list of his crimes; and that was the moment when the little girl approached him while he was sitting on a bench, and dropped a sticky kiss on his cheek."Mummy always said that Thor is the best superhero...but I agree with auntie Darcy: you're my favourite". And because of her confession, Imelda became the lucky owner of a rainbow unicorn.

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for another Tumblr prompt- Skylarlaufeyson asked me to write about Darcy and Loki finding out they're expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). I only own my mistakes, and my poor grammar.

She should have read the signs. First of all, the fact that her period had been "desaparecido" for two months. In her defence, between fallen Gods, superheroes, various Armageddons and starting a serious relationship with a reformed sexy villain, her monthly reminder that she was fertile was not one of the first thing on her mind. Then there was the strange tiredness, but Darcy ascribed it to the strange turns Jane was making her work; and lastly, the fact that her already impressive breasts were even bigger, and alway sore.

But it had been when Jane and Pepper had showed her one of those youtube videos she liked so much (the ones with the baby pandas doing something potentially dangerous for their wellbeing but really funny, like falling from the slides face down), and she had started to sob uncontrollably and without a reason, that Darcy Lewis, the girl who tasered a God, started to suspect that something strange was happening.

Five pregnancy tests later, her doubts became certainty. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother. And Loki...Oh for all the Doctor's reincarnations, how would he react?

She didn't have the time to worry further, because the future father chose that exact moment to teleport himself in the living room, in front of her. He took notice of the objects on the coffee table (why didn't she leave them in the bathroom? Why?!) and he immediately understood.  _He couldn't be completely unaware of Earth and its devices like Thor, could he?_ she complained silently.

Darcy saw the realization dawning in his eyes, and for a moment she held her breath. Would he be angry? Would he feel trapped? Would he disappear forever?

Loki simply smiled, and with that smile, all her worries melted like snow under the spring sun. Smiling was good, was very good, wasn't it?

"Are you...are you happy?"

"Immensely...what about you?" he inquired.

"Frightened, but excited, too. We are going to be parents, can you imagine it?"

He replied by kissing her, passionately, trying to pass to her all his joy, his trust, his pride.

"Just one request, Darcy"

"Yes?"

"If she's a girl, I already have a name in mind."

"Let me listen to it..."

"Frigga"

"Wonderful choice, my dear"

 

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for another Tumblr prompt- Istumbleduponthisrock asked for a one shot of Loki and Darcy getting married. I think it's the first time I wrote a wedding, and I don't know, I don't like wedding very much, so...this is the result! Completely AU after "The Avengers".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). I only own my mistakes, and my poor grammar.

Loki didn't know how he managed to hear her voice in the middle of the battle that was taking place just outside Stark Tower. Of course one of those stupid and pitiful Midgardian villain would choose the evening he was supposed to spend with his girlfriend(who was currently working for Stark himself) to attack the tower. He only had time to order to Darcy to hide, and he was already rushing out, following Iron Man outside.

He was dodging out of the way of a blow, when he heard her voice. "Loki, will you marry me?"

"I don't think now is the best time!" he shouted back, while hitting one of the villain's minion with a ball of magic, and turning around to assess her position. Darcy was still in the lobby, but she was approaching him, apparently oblivious to the danger. He ran to her, pushing her inside the hall. "Are you developing a death wish?! I told you to stay inside!"

"It's just...I love you, Loki...and when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

"But there's a battle outside! Your boss is fighting another one of those puny villain your planet seems not getting tired to give birth to, and you want to get married now!?"

She seemed unfazed by his reasoning, and her eyes were getting strangely shiny. Her voice cracked when she opened her mouth again to ask him "I've made my choice. What's yours?"

Loki took a look outside - Iron man seemed to be able to keep at bay those pathetic impression of soldiers by himself, at least for a while, and from the heavy sound of thunder, Thor was on his way to the battlefield, too. They had time.

"I warn you: my mother is going to be, to use one of your favourite expression, "really pissed" because we didn't get married properly; she is going to organize an enormous ceremony in Asgard, with thousands of guests from the nine realm, in retaliation".

Darcy simply laughed."I think my parents will be even more angry, since your reputation...". Loki bent down, to kiss her smile away.

"Darcy Elisabeth Lewis, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do. And you, Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief and Lies, do you take me to be your wife, in sickness and in health, till death do us apart?"

"I do. As a God, I pronounce us" a huge explosion interrupted Loki, and he caught a glimpse of Thor and Stark finally blocking the villain, his army defeated." I pronounce us man and wife. May I kiss the bride?"

Her answer was attacking his mouth passionately, her arms around her neck. It was an unconventional ceremony, for one of the most unconventional couple ever...and in Asgard, a mother was already planning for them the biggest wedding ever.

 

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Father and son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anon prompt on Tumblr-Loki meets his and Darcy's son for the first time after the fiasco in New York or after the events of Thor 2. I haven't watched Thor 2 yet, it opened here in Italy two days ago, so...for the sake of my story, I changed the prompt a little bit: Loki see his and Darcy's son just before the fiasco in New York during "The Avengers".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). I only own my mistakes, and my poor grammar.

Loki knew he shouldn't do this. Leaving his headquarters, just before the final phase of his plan, was an unwise move; a foolish whim, that he would surely pay later. He simply couldn't resist: he needed to see her, to be sure she was safe. How ironic, that he, the fallen God who was trying su subjugate an entire planet, was so worried about the well-being of one of its inhabitant. Of two of them, as he would soon discover.

* * *

After his falling from the Bifrost, Thanos had captured him; the torture he was forced to endure, before agreeing to become his ally, left him closer to death than his fall from Asgard. That was how Darcy Lewis had found him: beaten, almost dead. Loki didn't know how he had managed to arrive to Midgard, and in the same place where Thor had met that woman, and defeated the Destroyer; Frigga would call it fate, destiny...thankfully he didn't believe in it. He managed to use his residual magic to change his appearance: shorter, almost ginger, hair; blue eyes, a stubble...he couldn't afford to run the risk to be recognised, although he was quite sure none could.

Darcy brought him to a hospital, and didn't leave his bedside until he was better. Her friends (Thor's lover, and her older friend) had left her alone for a few weeks to go to a conference, and...well, she was funny, witty, full of life. Loki told her that his name was Magnus, that he was a swedish student, and that two guys robbed and kidnapped him, leaving him in a Puerte Antiguo's alley. She shared with him her dreams, her jokes...her bed. She was so impulsive, so clever...it wasn't his fault that he fell in love in her. It wasn't her fault that she was only a Midgardian. It wasn't fair to both of them that he had a mission to complete, and a revenge to seek. So he left her, before Jane and Erik would return, without an explanation: only a piece of paper, and two words on it."Thank you".

Now, after more than a midgardian year, Loki was back in New Mexico. He used his magic to remain hidden to the Shield's eyes while he wandered, searching for her flat. She wasn't there, he discovered soon:she was probably running a few errands for Jane. He had a browse around, and discovered that the apartment was not as messy as it used to be. It was clean, and full of strange contraptions. He was inspecting one of them , when he heard the door being opened, and her voice...singing a lullaby. She was pushing a pram, struggling to let it in the hall.

He froze. A baby. She had a baby. Still invisible, he bent down to observe the infant. A blue onesie- a boy. Black hair; plush lips, like his mother. If he had any doubt about the paternity of the child, they dissolved the moment he looked into his eyes: they were exactly like his.

Now he had an ulterior motive to succeed: after his victory, he would return back to them, to his queen, and his heir.

 

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 3, with the baby's birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). I only own my mistakes, and my poor grammar.

Darcy was not angry. No,"angry" wasn't the correct term to describe her current mood. She was beyond anger. "Furious","enraged", were more appropriate adjectives to picture her temper. And all because of her fiance, and father of her child.

How could he rush to go fighting the umpteenth super villain, knowing that the baby could come any moment now? How could he leave her alone during one of the most memorable experience of her life? He had been there for the births of his other children, she was sure - damn, he gave birth to one of them(she was curious about that episode, she had to inquire more about that)!

Technically, she wasn't alone. Jane, and Pepper were there; her mother was holding her hand right now, while the doctor was ordering her to push...and she knew that Tony,Bruce,and Clint, were pacing nervously in the waiting room. Thor was trying to reach his brother, so he was justified...oh, she was going to make Loki pay, he would regret the Asgardian dungeon...

A sudden excruciating pain,and every thought of vengeance disappeared with the first cry of her child."She's a girl" the doctor announced, and Darcy sighed. Her child was born, and from a quick examination, she saw she was healthy. Ten toes, ten fingers...a mop of dark hair on her head."Like her father..."she murmured, and then her mother asked "What's her name, darling?".

Another voice answered."Frigga. Her name is Frigga".

Darcy turned her head, the baby on her breasts, breathing approached her, his face bruised, his hair dirty...and he smiled."She's beautiful, isn't she?".

She didn't have enough energy to do nothing else, than nod. A single tear escaped from her eyes and her lips brushed her daughter's forehead, still bloody. Yes, she was beautiful,indeed.

The nurse's voice interrupted their moment."Sorry, but we have to clean her...and the mummy needs her rest, so...". Darcy's mother kissed her daughter, and left, not before glaring at Loki. The God stared back, before turning his attention to caressed his fiance's cheek tenderly."How are you?"he inquired.

"Fine...a bit tired, and it seems like a watermelon has been drawn from my vagina-above all that, I'm just peachy. Just one thing, Loki".

"Yes,my lovely taser girl?"

"Could you please give birth to the next one?"

 

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Christmas shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anon prompt on Tumblr, asking for "Loki and Darcy going shopping for Christmas". Very short, I'm sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). Remember, I still don't have a Beta reader, nor a vast knowledge of the English language.

"May I ask you again why you require my presence today?" Loki muttered while Darcy was dragging him outside their flat.

"Because I need to buy a lot of Christmas presents, and-".

"No".

"No what?" she inquired, glancing down at her watch. It was Christmas Eve, it was very late and she had yet to find something cute, and intelligent, and possibly cheap for Jane and Thor. Thor was not a problem, he was so enthusiastic over Midgardian beverage that a few bottle of whiskey were the perfect gift for him. But Jane...she was so clever, and Darcy needed someone as intelligent as the scientist (or even more intelligent...) to help her.

"I'm not going to waste my precious time, to be surrounded by pathetic, sweaty peasants, running around like ants without a destination, to find some stupid presents for people I despise" the God of mischief asserted.

"Well, if you insist to be the naughty guy, you won't open your gift tonight..." she replied, trying to hide the smirk that threatened to appear on her lips.

"Darcy...whatever gift you're planning to give me, I'm sure it wouldn't be good enough to convince me to come with you to the mall".

"Oh really?" Darcy approached him, and began to whisper in his ear what exactly her gift for him was. Later, while trapped in a crowded shopping center, the only thing that held back Loki's homicidal instincts was the tantalizing image of his fiancé, naked, with only a red bow on her luscious body, ready to be un-wrapped after the midnight. Christmas wasn't so bad, after all.

 

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. My saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duetly on Tumblr gave me this prompt:"Loki saves Darcy from... ? Muggers? Ian being clingy?". I chose the latter because...sorry, but I can't stand Ian!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). Remember, I still don't have a Beta reader, nor a vast knowledge of the English language.

"For the last time, Ian: I'm not interested in meeting your family! And before you ask again, no. I don't want you to meet my mother, either!" Darcy shouted, exasperated, in the empty S.H.I.E.L.D canteen.

"But Darcy, I already told them that you would come home with me...my parents and my sisters can't wait to meet you! Plus, we will be in London, where our love story began..." Ian begged.  _How I hate to hear him begging...he's so boring, and passive...argh!_

"Listen, I don't know how to make you finally understand this simple concept: I'm not in love with you. It's been funny, and we both had a good time together, but it's over. It shouldn't have even started...we were alone, in a very upsetting situation...we all do stupid things, when we think the Apocalypse is coming, don't we?"

"But-but I love you, Darcy!" the intern confessed, and Darcy snorted.

"And I don't. I'm sorry, but now I have to go back to Jane, and-" she was leaving the table, when Ian's hand grasped her wrist.

"Let. Me. Go" she ordered, but in vain. The man's grasp only intensified, and the first sting of pain ran through her arm. Her taser was in her purse upstairs, in the laboratory...how could she imagine that Ian would turn into an abusive idiot?

Suddenly, Darcy felt the air around her shift, and someone appeared behind her. Loki's imposing bearing towered over the two Midgardians, and she heard her former boyfriend whimper. How pathetic.

"I reckon the lady here asked you to remove your filthy hand from her arm...". The God's voice sounded calm, and assertive...and so very sexy,to Darcy's ears.

"I-I don't think it's your business, so please-" Ian's plea was cut off when Loki's right hand closed around his throat.

"Darcy is entirely, and exclusively, my business. Leave this room. Now. And don't return, if you care for your insignificant and pitiful life". The threat was really effective, because in less than two seconds Ian was already out of the room, and hopefully, out of Darcy's life.

"So...I'm your business, now? Entirely, and exclusively, your business?" Darcy's prompted, and Loki smirked.

"Yes. Definitely yes, my dear".

 

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. The thing that should not be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anon prompt on Tumblr-"Loki and Darcy had met before. He finds out she's in New York during the attack".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). I only own my mistakes, and my poor grammar.

It was wrong. She was not supposed to be there. Darcy should have followed that vapid scientist, Thor's lover, and be in Norway. Even better, she should have remained in that insignificant, useless town in New Mexico, where he had met her...She should not be in New York, on the eve of a battle.

"Oh, this pesky planet is full of things that should not be..." the god of Mischief muttered. He would rectify the other defects later, when he would become the king of this rock, lost in the galaxy - for now, he could only hope that Barton and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents would find her in time and protect her, at any cost.

* * *

During the battle, the taste of plump lips, the images of pale, soft skin and baby-blue eyes continued to lurk in his subconscious. Loki tried to drive the memories away, but in vain. When he had mocked Thor, and his foolish faith in sentiment, he knew how hypocrite he sounded, since he was a victim of the same weakness. And the taste of failure was even more bitter, because he had no assurance that she was safe...safe from the destruction he had caused.

And then, when he was waiting for the Tesseract to bring him to Asgard, to face Odin's rage and a probable death sentence, she appeared. Carefree, with that funny contraption she used to wear to enhance her sight, strolling in the park. She was there, oblivious to his presence, unaware of his faults, of his worries, of his true identity. For her, he should remain the man with a fake name and an injured body, who she had helped to recover after his fall from Asgard.

Loki was ready. Ready to face whatever punishment Odin and Thor would inflict on him, and certain that he would do his best-and his worst - to come back to Darcy Lewis.

 

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. The Prince of impersonations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tickled-pinkmoodpoisoning gave me this prompt on Tumblr: "Could it be parent! Tasertricks? Loki and Darcy have a young boy, and Darcy has a secret game with her son. "What does daddy look like?" And he makes finger horns. "Make a daddy face!" And their son makes this great frowny face and Darcy just loves it. Eventually Loki finds out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns Loki and Darcy Lewis. I just own my computer,my version of Openoffice, and my sick fantasies. English is not my native language, and this story is un-betaed, so please forgive the mistakes and the typos.

Loki had been away from his family for a few weeks, busy with performing his duty as Odin's impersonator with some diplomats. The Allfather was still immersed in his Odin's sleep, and both he and Thor had agreed at keeping the disguise, in order not to raise alarm in the other realms. Unfortunately that meant that often Loki had to leave and stay away from Darcy, and their son Hemingr for a long time.

The God of Mischief couldn't wait to see them again: every seconds away from his Queen and his little prince was agony, and during his permanence at Asgard he had imagined repeatedly how they were spending their time. Little Hemi was starting to babble his first words, and he hated to lose those precious moments.

A nod and a "Welcome back!" from Captain America interrupted his musings. Loki still couldn't stand the attitude of the patriotic superhero...always babbling about heroism, honor, righteousness...how boring he was! Rogers never did anything disrespectful, as snickering behind someone's back...as he was doing at the moment.

_"Hold on...he's snickering behind my back!? How dare he affront me, a God?"._  Loki was already planning some mean trick to seek his revenge on Steve, when he realized that he had reached his apartment. He smiled, his irritation already forgotten, and anticipating the look of joy in his wife's and son's eyes, he decided to indulge himself and turned invisible, to observe them unseen.

The scene before his eyes cleared every doubt about the reason behind the Captain's hilarity earlier. Darcy and his little, sweet child, his own flesh and blood, were mocking him.

"Hemi, what does Daddy look like?". At his mother's prompt, the little child made finger horns with his chubby forefingers. "And now...make a daddy face!". Hemingr maintained his fingers just over his black hair, squinted his baby-blue eyes and pouted with great diligence, making the cutest impersonation of himself Loki had ever seen.

"So...that's how you are educating our child? Teaching him to disrespect his dear father?". Loki's mocking tone didn't alarm Darcy, who had sensed his husband's return to their home since the beginning.

"Well, after all, it's never too soon to show him the great importance of irony and sarcasm...Plus, he's the cutest Loki impersonator ever, admit it! Thor says that you used to do the same, when you were young and Odin was away: he told me that Frigga made you do it in front of the entire court, and they loved it...".

Loki nodded, letting his childhood's memories fill his mind. His son's voice caught back his attention. "Dada!" he exclaimed, and Loki kneeled down, taking his child in his arms, while Darcy hugged him.

"And now...let me teach you how to make an impression of our dear patriotic Captain, and then of your uncle, and then again of the Man of Iron...".

**Thanks for reading...and be kind, let me know what you think!**


	11. Jealous guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr gave me this prompt: "Halloween Tasertricks- Loki gets a lil possessive when Darcy Halloween custom is The Mistress of the night Elvira".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). I just own my laptop, my plot and my mistakes. Remember, I still don't have a Beta reader, nor a vast knowledge of the English language.

"Where do you think you're going?".

Loki's stern voice, coming from his sit on her sofa, reached Darcy when she had already a foot outside. She closed her long coat tightly, hiding her costume; unfortunately, the dark, long wig was impossible to conceal.

"Out...Don't wait up, bye!". She tried to close the door behind herself very quickly...but her movements were not fast enough, especially because her flatmate/secret friend-with-benefits was a demi God with magical powers.

"Out...where?". His figure loomed over her, his piercing eyes probably already guessing her costume under her heavy coat. Probably the wig was a dead giveaway, too.

"To the Stark Tower...Do you remember, the one owned by an arrogant billionaire, who also gives amazing party? Tony Stark, who kicked your Asgardian ass a few years ago, and now is one of the few people on this planet who tolerates you?".

Loki decided to ignore her sarcasm, and nodded. "You're going to attend his Halloween celebration, aren't you?".

The perky assistant showed him two thumbs up. "Well done, Mischief! And now, let me give you a goodnight kiss...". Darcy tried to peck his lips, but he stepped back.

"Let me see what you're wearing". Loki's stupid attitude was starting to get on her nerves. She was already late, and now he was doing a poor imitation of the overprotective father she had never had.

"No". Darcy raised her chin, pleased to see the irritated look on Loki's face. It didn't last long, because with an elegant wave of his hand her coat disappeared, showing finally her costume.

"You- you can't go out dressed like this!". The outraged tone of his voice, paired with the wide-eyed stare fixed on her breasts, was hilarious.

"It's my Elvira, Mistress of the Dark's costume! Do you like it?". She twirled, offering to his eager gaze every feature of her dress: the very, very deep neckline, who flaunted her generous cleavage; the high slit; and the dagger, which was almost identical to the one in the movie.

Loki remained silent; he drank in her provoking attire, and inside him the green-eyed monster roared his disapproval. Dressed like this, who knew what kind of inappropriate thoughts, which animalistic instincts she would awaken in those peasants? No, it was unacceptable!

With a swift move he lifted her and carried her on his shoulder. "Loki! What are you doing! Let me go, now!". When they arrived in her bedroom, he laid her down on her bed gently.

"Darcy, this dress looks amazing on you...But do you know where it may look even better?". In a blink, the offensive garment fell on the floor. Darcy huffed. "I hate you when you act like a jealous jerk...".

Loki smirked. "No, you don't...". He said, before his lips showed her exactly how jealous he was.

**Thank for reading!**


	12. A favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). I just own my laptop, my plot and my mistakes. Remember, I still don't have a Beta reader, nor a vast knowledge of the English language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhonilake on Tumblr gave me this prompt: "Loki has Darcy turned into a Vampire so she can be with him forever".

"You have to let her go, Loki". Thor's voice sounded as tired as he felt. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months...spent at Darcy's bedside, watching the man he had been raised as his brother slowly crumbling, burdened by the unavoidability of the human mortality.

"Do you remember, when he you freed me from Odin's dungeons, after...". Loki's voice cracked, still unable to find a word to define the woman who had brought him up like her own child.

"After our mother's death...Yes, I remember".

"I mocked you, your attachment to that woman, your obstinacy to deny the undeniable truth that the human life lasts nothing more than an heartbeat, compared to ours. Now...I can't say goodbye, Thor. I won't surrender". The God of Mischief let his eyes caress Darcy's body: she looked so thin, so vulnerable, with her beautiful eyes closed, her skin so sickly pale...

"Loki...The Allfather denied her the Idun's apples. Jane and I tried to convince him, but...". Thor couldn't really understand how far Odin's hatred towards Loki would go...until his father declared that Loki's lover was not worthy of their immortality. Only a year later, she fell ill, and at the moment she was fighting for her own life...but their hope was growing thin.

Loki remained silent. Suddenly, his eyes widened, a spark of the long lost wit coming back. "There are other ways..." was his enigmatic response, as he brushed his lips against Darcy's cold forehead, before vanishing in thin air.

* * *

"I came to exact my payment...". Surrounded by darkness, Loki seemed to talk to the air; but, as he bowed to show his deference, the shadows around him swirled, until a black figure loomed over him.

"You're a God, raised to be a King...and now you're kneeling in front the Prince of Darkness?". The shadowy figure chuckled, and gestured to him to raise.

"Once, I spared your life...you owe me a favour".

"Yes", the Count hissed, "And then we will be even. Tell me your desire, God...".

Loki looked at him straight in the eyes, before he said "Turn me".

* * *

"L-Loki...". Her cracked voice sounded like the sweetest melody to Loki, after months of not hearing her voice. He caressed her face, kissed her eyelids, before helping her drink some drops of water. In the darkness of her new room, he brushed his fingers against the two tiny punctures on the side of her neck, feeling her pulse finally steady and strong.

**Thanks for reading. Leave a comment, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams.**


	13. Magic and candy cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). I just own my laptop, my plot and my mistakes. Remember, I still don't have a Beta reader, nor a vast knowledge of the English language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winterlover gave me this prompt:"Loki teaching Darcy magic cause he can't resist her puppy dog eyes". It's almost Christmas, so I decided to make it a bit christmassy (is it the right word? I hope so...).

"Please...".

"No".

"Pretty please...".

"...".

"I would do anything, of you just-".

"I'm sure I've already said "No". Is your hearing already so impaired, mortal?".

Darcy decided to ignore Loki's comment and simply moved closer to the God, who was sitting comfortably on the sofa in their shared flat. "I could consider it as an early Christmas present, you know...You could get out of the trouble of finding an appropriate gift for me...".

Her suggestion made him lift one of his eyebrows. "How curious...Do you really believe that I have any intention of partaking in the tedious and futile mortal tradition of exchanging gifts?".

"Well, it's too bad, because I've already bought yours...". The frisky brunette announced, leaving Loki dumbfounded. She took advantage of his momentary confusion to flaunt her secret weapon: she pouted, giving the God of Mischief the saddest puppy dog eyes she could muster without actually starting to cry. She added even a little sniff, for good measure. In a second, she saw Loki's resolve to ignore her pleas starting to crumble down. He let out a dramatic sigh, then he closed his eyes and finally surrendered.

"You won! I will teach you a magic trick...but only one, understood?".

She nodded eagerly, and Loki heaved another sigh. "Now close your eyes, and open your right hand".

"If you try to pull a prank on me...". Darcy warned him, but did as he had said, nonetheless. Loki smirked, amused by her serious tone. "Are you threatening me, Midgardian?".

"Of course I am! I don't want anything disgusting near my hand, you pervert!".

 _"Oh, she's feisty..."_ his inner voice noticed, but he quickly dismissed the thought. He was a God, a prince...and a prisoner, too. She would never return his affection...presuming that his fascination for her could evolve into something more.

"Now I want you to concentrate on something you really want...Let your mind and your soul merge, feel your inner essence and let it spread all over your body...". Loki instructed, and Darcy focused her attention on his words. Slowly, she started to feel a warmth permeate herself, and a tingling sensation running down her arm, and finally cracking alive in her outstretched hand.

"Open your eyes, Darcy". It wasn't his order that made her open her eyes, but the fact that for the first time Loki had called her by her first name.

There, on her palm, was a white and green candy cane; the green, the exact shade of Loki's attire.

"Wow...I did it! It's real, isn't it? I did all by myself, you didn't interfere, did you?".

Loki smiled at her happy exuberance. "Yes, you did it by yourself...".

"Thank you! Thank you sooo much!". Her bear hug took him by surprise, and together they fell down, lying on the couch.

"If I knew that this would be your reaction, I would have taught you a tiny bit of magic a lot sooner..." Loki confessed, before realizing his slip. Wide eyed, both remained silent, before Darcy finally disentangled herself from the embrace to retrieve the candy cane. Leisurely, she sucked the candy, feeling Loki's heated stare fixed on her lips; then, she asked "do you want to know how it taste?", and without giving him the time to answer, she gave him the sweetest lip service of his immortal life.

**Thanks for reading. Leave a comment, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams.**


End file.
